Windrunner Reunion
by Ranger General Sylvanas
Summary: The Windrunner sisters reunite after Alleria returns to Azeroth after a long journey through many portals, after Vereesa explains what happened over the past years, Alleria decides she wants to see Sylvanas again. Even though she's undead. How will Alleria and Vereesa act towards this new Sylvanas? How will Sylvanas react to seeing her sisters, when she thought Alleria was dead?
1. Alleria returns

The portal opened. Alleria and Turalyon stepped onto Azeroth, disbelief in their eyes. It seemed they were right outside Quel'thalas.

"We.. we're home!" Alleria exclaimed. After everything they'd been through, traveling to other worlds, trying ever portal they could. They were finally home. Alleria knew the first thing she had to do was return to her sisters in Quel'thalas! Sylvanas and Vereesa must have been so worried.

"Seems we're in Lordaeron, Quel'thalas is not far." Turalyon looked around, noticing how different it looked. He could smell... Death.

"Turalyon! We should go to Quel'thalas!"

"Yes Alleria, but... this place has changed hasn't it? I'm suspicious."

"We'll see to it after. My sister's are waiting!"

They made their way to Quel'thalas, Alleria was surprised by what she had found. Southern Quel'thalas seemed different. A dark trail ran up through the forest, undead crawled through the woods that seemed ghostly. Eventually they made it to Windrunner Spire. Alleria walked into her ruined home, things were broken and knocked over, more importantly, her sisters weren't there.

"Who... could have done this?" A tear slid down Alleria' s cheek, examining a broken picture on the floor that held an image of her family.

"Alleria," Turalyon placed a single hand on Alleria' s shoulder. "We don't know what happened. Maybe they're fighting now? Didn't you guys fight the trolls a lot?"

"That's right... Turalyon, we have no time to waste." Alleria swiftly rushed out and ran through the forest, Turalyon behind her.

Eventually they ran to the outer area in which the trolls stayed. As she walked up the path she saw High Elves except, something seemed different. Their eyes glowed green instead of the regular blue. She continued to walk examining the elves, confused. What has happened in her absense? She stopped walking when she noticed a slim elf with silvery hair and still had blue eyes, she was with some other High elves, Halduron Brightwing.. whose eyes were green and a troll. It was Vereesa. Vereesa turned to see her sister and a smile came to her face. Vereesa ran up and hugged Alleria.

"Alleria! By the light! You're back!" Vereesa yelled, her arms still around Alleria.

"It's nice to see you again, Vereesa. I missed you. But thing is... Where is Sylvanas? Why do these elves have green eyes? Why do they act so different, especially Halduron! And what of this troll?" Alleria asked.

Vereesa backed up, and looked down to her feet.

"There are some things you need to know Alleria, about Sylvanas, about our people, about the events that took place while you were missing."

Alleria looked at Vereesa confused. "Tell me, Vereesa." Alleria said, though she also didn't want to ask.

Vereesa then explained that Sylvanas was now now undead after Arthas' invasion, she explained the Blood Elf situation and how it's dangerous to be in Quel'thalas now. Alleria felt hurt, She hated Arthas. She felt furious at the betrayal of her people. How they allied with the Horde which she despised deeply.

"If only I was there when Arthas decided to attack... I could have saved Sylvanas!" Tears now soaked Alleria's face. "But... I want to talk to her."

"I wouldn't. She's changed, she's not the Sylvanas we knew anymore. She's..." Vereesa couldn't finish.

"But maybe if we just talk to her!" Alleria yelled, she threw her bow off her back and slammed it on the ground. Tears began to pour down both of their faces like rivers.

"You can try. You'd probably pull it off, I mean look at you. You could fool them with the green eyes. Just... be careful, everyone still sees Alleria Windrunner as a high elf." Vereesa said weakly, she felt as if she was going to burst into tears also. She had realized Alleria was different. She looked older, her eyes were now a light green, easily could fool them. If she stayed covered. Nobody could notice that she was Alleria Windrunner.

"Then... I'm going to go. Turalyon?" Alleria looked towards Turalyon.

"Yes?" He said.

"Vereesa said that there is probably people that would like to see you in Stormwind. I will come there when I'm done talking with Sylvanas."

Turalyon thought a minute. "are you sure?"

"I am sure. Me and Vereesa will head to the ruins of Lordaeron. Then go to Stormwind and meet you there."

"Wait, I'm going too?" Vereesa said, worry in her voice.

Alleria nodded, Vereesa look to the side, she was finally going to see her sister.

"We should be on our way then." Alleria slung the bow on her back.


	2. Plaguelands

Alleria and Vereesa walked through the forests of Old Lordaeron, but according to Vereesa's recent news, it was now called Eastern Plaugelands.

Alleria and Vereesa came across many Scourge, yet they took them down easily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Undercity, Sylvanas waited in her throne room. She could feel something... As if someone or an unwanted visitor was approaching.

Sylvanas called for one of her men, "I want guards placed at every doorway."

After the death of Arthas, Sylvanas felt empty. Although she did have a race to lead, that was good enough for now. Sylvanas still hated Arthas, Even the thought of him wanted to make her scream. Other thoughts would occur, thoughts of the past. She would remember things from back when she was but a young elf, a Ranger-General, how she fought for Quel'thalas. She remembered the day her sister, Alleria, left for Draenor. Alleria told Sylvanas how proud she was of her becoming of Ranger-General. As a goodbye gift, Alleria gave Sylvanas a blue amulet, that lit up the forest even brighter than it was. Alleria explained that she had her necklace forged into three. She gave Vereesa the red, Sylvanas the blue, and kept the green for herself. Later after the Second War, Sylvanas had lost the necklace in combat with Arthas and his Scourge army. She hadn't been able to find it since.

Sylvanas waited a while, trying to think of other things besides these memories that would float around in her head...

* * *

Vereesa and Alleria kept venturing and eventually entered Western Plaugelands.

"It's changed here too, Vereesa?" Alleria said quietly.

"Yes, but it's gotten better ever since the Lich King's fall."

The place had really gotten better than it was while under the Lich King's influence, most of the plague had been cleansed, the forest looked cleaner.

Vereesa and Alleria kept venturing before coming to Andorhal. They were still fighting, Alliance and Horde vs. the Scourge. After the Scourge were cleared, they would fight for who would take Andorhal.

Vereesa stared at the Forsaken and took a deep breath.

"Those are the people our sister leads." she said.

Alleria stayed silent, staring ahead at the Forsaken.

"Let's keep going." Alleria turned away quickly. Going the direction of Tiris Fall, Vereesa followed.

Alleria had second thoughts on if seeing Sylvanas was the right thing. Sylvanas might not be too happy to see her family just yet, But it was worth the try.

* * *

Sylvanas waited patiently on her throne, her head rested in her hand as she stared ahead at the entrance.

Later, a male Blood elf approached her and bowed.

"Lady Sylvanas..."

"What is it? I have no time for idle chatter." Sylvanas stood.

"I was told to take this to you." The elf held out the necklace, The one Sylvanas had lost so many years ago. She looked on the back, an insciption on the back that read: _To Sylvanas, love always, Alleria._

"You found it!? After all these years... You found it!" Sylvanas said happily, The young elf looked at her funny. Sylvanas then came to her senses that this was not ok. A frown formed on her face.

"You think this pleases me? You think I would like this!? Well, you were wrong! Now get out of my sight!" Sylvanas threw the necklace down, so many memories flooded her head, it hurt. She let out a cry and a tear streamed down her face. She couldn't control herself any longer. Ancient Highborne Spirits surrounded her, the chamber began to resonate with a song about the Sin'dorei.

Sylvanas began to sing.

_Anar'alah_

_Anar'alah Belore_

_Sin'dorei_

_Shindu Fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah_

_Shindu Sin'dorei_

_Shindu Fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah Belore_

_Shindu Sin'dorei_

_Shindu Fallah na!_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah Belore_

_Belore..._

Sylvanas finished, the spirits disappeared and Sylvanas took a deep breath. She didn't say anything, just picked up the necklace and put it in her pocket. The adventurer left, and she tried to forget that that ever happened.

"Sharlinda?" Sylvanas spoke quietly, trying not to let her emotions take control of her again.

The Banshee turned to her queen. "Yes, Lady Sylvanas?" Her voice had the usual hiss like all banshees.

"I'm going for a short walk."

Sharlinda nodded, and Sylvanas exited the room. She walked up to the old Lordaeron throne room. Where King Terenas Menethil II sat. Where he died at the hands of the same person who killed her, Arthas Menethil. Sylvanas stood in front of the vacant throne. This room seemed empty. She pulled out the necklace, which immediately lit up the room with its Sapphire glow. Sylvanas held the necklace in front of her, memories flood her mind. She placed the necklace around her neck and looked down to her toes. Water splashed the floor.

Sylvanas Windrunner was crying.


	3. To Sylvanas' Suprise

**Author's note:**

**OK, so, this chapter is probably going to be short and I'm sorry for that... but the next chapter is going to be KINDA longer because it's where the real drama and stuff begins... So enjoy this very short chapter I guess!**

* * *

Vereesa and Alleria had made it to Tiris Fall, the ruins of Lordaeron were little ways away.

Alleria looked around, "As you said, this is Horde territory now, right?"

"Yes, So we best be careful." Vereesa said quietly.

"You are right. Let's try not to come in contact with any Horde."

Vereesa and Alleria finding ways to get around camps unseen, eventually made it to Lordaeron.

"It. . . Looks so. . . different" Alleria looked around, "Is it safe to go in the main entrance?"

"It's risky, but i'm sure we can make it in."

"Well, I think we should take a break for now. Ok?''

"Ok" Vereesa nodded.

Alleria leaned against a tree and folded her arms, "So, Vereesa, You never told me. What have you been doing these past years?"

Vereesa told Alleria about Rhonin, and The Silver Covenant and other events that had taken place.

"You're Ranger General of the Silver Covenant you say? Well, I'm quite proud of you, Vereesa."

A smile appeared on Vereesa's face. "Thank you."

Alleria smiled and nodded. She was really proud of her little sister.

"Now, why don't we get moving again? We only have a little ways to go."

They continued to move, the gates of Lordaeron only a few minutes away.

* * *

Sylvanas sat on the very throne that Terenas had sat. She held the necklace close to her crimson eyes.

She saw her reflection and although everyone else saw the Lady Sylvanas, The Dark Lady, The Banshee Queen, all she could see was the Ranger-General who fell in the invasion of Quel'thalas. She hated that. She didn't want to be reminded of those days. It was torment. Another thing that made her see there was absolutely no joy in this curse.

She could hear footsteps, she felt some comforting presence nearby.

Sylvanas heart began to race, and her hands began to shake. She couldn't believe it! Anar'alah Belore, it was Alleria and Vereesa!


	4. Windrunner's reunite

Alleria looked Sylvanas in the eyes, she had changed so much. She couldn't believe this was the same little sister that always tried to impress her when she was a child.

Alleria felt hurt. This was just so impossible, but it was real.

Vereesa looked as if she wanted to cry, seeing Sylvanas. All three of them knew this wasn't going to be a happy reunion. Instead it might be a sad one.

Sylvanas finally had the ability to speak but it seemed as if her mind was playing games.

"It can't be..." Sylvanas said quietly.

"It is, Sylvanas. It's us. Your sisters, Alleria and Vereesa." Alleria said, her voice weak and fragile.

So many feelings, so many emotions, Sylvanas wanted to die. But this time die and stay dead so she wouldn't have to deal with all these feelings. Sylvanas was trying to come to her senses. Trying to tell herself she didn't need Alleria or Vereesa, but she couldn't handle it.

Vereesa closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

Alleria stood still examining Sylvanas, noticing the sapphire necklace that hung around her neck, the one she gave her.

"Y-You kept it?" Alleria's eyes widened. Sylvanas slowly nodded.

"What do you think you're doing here? On MY territory!? I advise you to turn back now or you'll take an arrow to the heart." Sylvanas finally said.

A tear ran down Alleria's face. "Sylvanas..."

Everyone was confused. Sylvanas reached for the sharp daggers in her belt.

Alleria drew an arrow from her quiver and loaded her bow, as did Vereesa.

"I don't want to do this Sylvanas." Alleria whispered.

Sylvanas' thoughts jumbled inside her head, she didn't know what to do anymore. She tried to lift her arm so that she could throw her daggers at Vereesa and Alleria but her mind was telling her not to. Sylvanas dropped both daggers and fell to her knees, letting out a sharp cry.

Vereesa approached the banshee queen.

"You've done much wrong Sylvanas, you and your people and your plague! You've changed. You're not yourself anymore, you're something else. Something that could cause millions of lives all across Azeroth." Vereesa looked down at her,"And for that, we will have to put you down before you can cause anymore damage." Tears fell from her face like a waterfall.

"Vereesa!" Alleria called out, "You can't kill your own sister!"

"But it needs to be done. Do you know what she's doing? She's becoming the Lich King herself!" Sylvanas looked up at Vereesa, her crimson eyes showing rage.

"You compare me with that fool!?" She screeched as she picked up the daggers.

"It seems as if there isn't a difference now." Vereesa's voice was quiet, trying not to make her voice crack.

Sylvanas had a firm grip on the knives and she swooped for Vereesa's leg as she stood.

"Death to the living!" Sylvanas grabbed her bow and quickly shot an arrow ment for Alleria's head, it missed by at least a centimeter and only skimmed the top of her hood. Sylvanas' anger only grew. Alleria pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed for Sylvanas' heart, Sylvanas only stared at the tip thinking: _ finally, a clean death._

"I'm sorry, Sylvanas." Alleria, released the arrow and it hit Sylvanas straight in the chest.

Sylvanas fell to the ground, and with one last agonizing wail, was almost dead.

Tears began to flood both Alleria and Vereesa's eyes. They approached Sylvanas and sat beside her. Her crimson eyes almost closed, Sylvanas looked at her sister as the blood drained from her body.

"Thank you." Sylvanas said, her chest slowly rising and falling.

"We'll miss you sister." Alleria said.

Sylvanas then stopped breathing. Vereesa slowly ran her fingers across Sylvanas' eyelids closing them. They never bothered to remove the arrow that killed their sister. They wouldn't want anything to do with it anyway.

"Goodbye Sylvanas." both Vereesa and Alleria said.

The Ranger General finally had the clean death she deserved.

Vereesa and Alleria walked out, their faces soaked with tears.

"We... We should get to Stormwind." Vereesa mumbled, Alleria nodded.

They then headed to Stormwind, where Turalyon and the Alliance would be waiting.

Never would Sylvanas be forgotten.

* * *

Ok, that's the reunion! But that's not the end. YEP. I'm gonna make AT LEAST one more chapter! So yay!?


	5. Rise of the Forsaken

Sylvanas' dead body lay on the floor, Sharlinda thought it had been to long since Sylvanas left, so she sent some Forsaken to look for her. Upon entering the throne room they saw there Queen' s lifeless body and immediately called for the Val'kyr.

What Alleria and Vereesa didn't know was that after the death of Arthas the Val'kyr became "unemployed" Sylvanas took them in, and they were bound to her.

"Call for the Val'kyr!" Someone yelled.

The Val'kyr were there in seconds.

"Lady Sylvanas!" Their voices echoed across the room.

"We have the power, to bring her back." The Val'kyr's words were quick.

"But sister! If we give life to the Dark Lady it would mean sacrificing ourselves!" The Val'kyr wailed.

"We are bound to her. It is our duty to keep her alive." The other Val'kyr said.

Together the Val'kyr combined their powers to revive the banshee queen.

The Val'kyr dropped to the ground, Sylvanas awoke.

"I'm... I'm alive again?" Sylvanas whispered, she wasn't too happy to be alive again, but she figured she might have to accept the fact that she was revived. She had completely forgot about her people moments before the arrow plunged into her chest.

She looked around, trying to remember what had happened. It was... her own sisters that had killed her. Her death came at their hands! Sylvanas felt rage, betrayal and hurt.

"They... they will will pay... all of them. We are taking matters into our own hands. They shall all fall!" Sylvanas said, her subjects cheering her on. "Victory for the Forsaken!"

No longer could she even care. She truly was the thing Vereesa said she was.

As an act of vengeance she would take down all who did her wrong.

They would see the full might of Sylvanas Windrunner and the Forsaken.

* * *

**OK Sylvie is alive again and went a little bonkers. I'm going to try and write some more to continue the story, so there will be more in the future. I hope you enjoyed it so far and I'm sorry if my writing skills are a little poor. I'm hoping to improve in the nearby future. Anyways, thanks for being awesome and reading my story! :D**


End file.
